Photovoltaic cells such as silicon or III-V compound solar cells are capable of converting solar radiation into usable electrical energy. The electrical energy conversion occurs as a result of what is well known in the solar cell field as the photovoltaic effect. Solar radiation impinging on a solar cell is absorbed by the semiconductor layer, which generates electrons and holes. The electrons and holes are separated by a built-in electric field, for example, a rectifying junction such as a PN junction in the solar cell. The electrons flow towards the N-type region and the holes flow towards the P-type region. The separation of the electrons and holes across the rectifying junction results in the generation of an electric current known as the photocurrent and an electric voltage known as the photovoltage.
Photovoltaic researchers have been investigating various paths toward the generation of electricity from sunlight on an economic basis which can compete with conventional means of generating electricity. The research has focused mainly on two alternatives for economically making electricity from solar cells. For the first alternative, researchers are trying to make low-cost noncrystalline solar cells, such as amorphous silicon cells, and thereafter deploy the cells as large area flat plate arrays. For the second alternative, researchers use a plastic lens as the large area collector in combination with smaller but higher efficiency solar cells. The lens (or array of lenses) focuses the sunlight onto the small area single crystal solar cell (or array of solar cells).
This invention focuses on improved high efficiency single crystal solar cells of the second alternative although if the materials costs were lowered, the cell could be used in the first alternative. To date, the solar cells with the highest conversion efficiencies have been fabricated from the III-V compound semiconductor material, GaAs.
At the 18th Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers Photovoltaic Specialist Conference (1985), high efficiency dot junction silicon solar cells were described and theoretical calculations were given, indicating that reduced junction area GaAs solar cells would have higher voltages and, consequently, higher efficiencies. However, a GaAs cell structure and a fabrication scheme were not defined.